fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitsune Hiyambergini
'''Kitsune Hiyambergini, also known as KH, '''is really...she doesn't like dogs very much. In particular, a dog called SaiYOU!!! Concept Biography Um... so she's a fox-cat from the hidden leaf village in Japan. I guess they live in Asia. I'm going to guess they live in Asia. So, she's from said leaf village and basically what had happened was her family was murdered by a group called the Termites. All I have to say to you is shut up right now. SO after her family was killed by the termites, she went to... Wait is SaiYOU Korean or Chinese??? Anyways, so, she went Korrreeaaasadfghjkl Chorena. Wait that's not part of it. So...She went to try to find the termites to try and murder them. She wants to murder them. While she was trying to find them to murder them, she got infected by a psychologically altering drug. She took Xanax. NO! Not Xanax. Ranax! And she got overcome by murderous desires. She was now a TERMITE!! I guess...I don't know. I'm going to assume she was kidnapped or shot in the butt with a murder tranquilizer. No don't put that. She was shot in the ass with the Ranax stuff. It's the signature of the termites. When they want to expand their horizons and make new members they basically make everyone angry, mad, and murderous. So because she hates dogs (because she's a cat-fox thing. I forgot she was a fox). The drug kicked in at full motion when she went to the Koreatown slums. She hit a dog with a car, she went full berzerker mode!! Just mercilessly murdered this dog with her car. And that's when she made eye contact with this little blue-haired shit. And from that day on, they knew they were enemies. Appearance She's like a cat-fox thing. Her left hand has gone missing because the artist, yet again, is too lazy to draw one. She wears a sports bra, I guess, all the time. She has a nice butt, even though she's skinny. Hater. She has purple hair and yellowish-gold eyes. She wears skimpy clothes and colored lipstick. The right side of her hair is in a bun while the left is in a pigtail. Because of her hybrid genealogy and individual style, her hair...uh...what's the word? She's very creative with her outfits, really, she is. Because of her hybrid genealogy, she has one fox ear and one cat ear. Please don't judge her she is very sexy. Personality Ok, so she has small boobs, which is a personality trait. She's generally an angry person, even before the termites, she was just a ball of anger. You can sue Grammarly. Just sue Grammarly and you'll get money. When you sue Grammarly, you'll be financially compensated. Then you won't have anxiety! Anyways, back to the topic at hand. She's kind of sadistic. She's really cute and hates dogs, which makes her Korean. Wait no She's Japanese. I don't even care anymore Gallery Hiyambergini concept art.png|the original concepts Category:Female Category:Original Category:Fanloid Category:Derivative of Nekomura Iroha Category:Voice from Nekomura Iroha Category:Sin Category:Japanese Category:LinKY-P & Poj-P characters Category:Kitsune Hiyama